The Show Must Go On/Audiciones
Parte I: Audiciones no tan buenas. Raimi: Entonces Elmo. ¿Que haces acá si deberias estar haciendo tu programa?. Elmo: Elmo querer quedarse en casa Rainicorn :3. Raimi: Elmo hablar como pendejo así :3. Elmo: Elmo odiarte :3. Lizzie: A veces me pregunto por qué vivo con ustedes. Stan: Por que nos amaaaaaaaaaaaas. -sale un arcoiris de su culo-. Lizzie: Vete a saber que te cabe ahí. Stan: Mucho, y hablo de mucho, no de mucho. If you Know What If Mean. -suena la puerta-. Gertrudis: Hola, soy Gertrudis, vengo a cantar Friday :3. -ambiente de american idol-. Getrudis: IT'S FRIDAY, FRIDAY, GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY. Simon Cowell: ¡FUERA!. Todos: ¿De donde salio el? ewO. Gertrudis: TWT. -llega una chica-. Nana: Hola, soy Nana y vengo a cantar Alice :3. Creeping out Spinning round I’m underground I fall down Yea I fall down Simon: ¡FUERA!. Nana: TWT. -llega la anciana Chona- Anciana Chona: I'm swiming around in a Vagina I'm swiming around in a Vagina I'm swiming around in a Vagina I'm swiming around in a Vagina. Simon: ¡FUERA!. Anciana Chona: ¡Para nada no estuve 10 años componiendole a Justin Bieber ¬w¬! -llega Selena Gomez-. Selena: Se me salen naturalmentee... Los pedos tan asquerosos de mi traserooooo... Simon: -interrumpiendo- ¡Fuera!. Simon: -se quita el disfraz y es elmo- Elmo: Elmo amar decir fuera :3. Raimi: Entonces... ¿el cantante sera?. Pervinca y Jeil: NOSOTROOOOOOOOOS!. PARA BAILAR LA BAMBA SE NECESITAAA -elmo los golpea con un bate-. Elmo: Elmo golpear :3. Raimi: Elmo ser malo. Morten: Es hora... de... Not fear, nor tears can reach me now the light seems so clear as the night fades away behold of thy flame, below of all shame come conquer me sweet dreams of paradise dusk drawn hither to my evening star a glance in thy mirror the trance of thy mirror venus... through the looking glass dance so frail and lost in the fields afar Elmo: -aplausos con lagrimas-. ¡ES TAN HERMOSO! TWT. Morten: ¿Esto no es un concierto?. ¿Es una audición?. Todos: sí. Morten: Me voy. Parte II: Nuevo acompañante. Elmo: -hablando por telefono-. Sí, tu el lunes, martes, miercoles, yo el jueves, viernes y sabado. Y el domingo orgia descanso :3. -suena la puerta-. Oscar: Hola, soy Oscarsh, vengo de plaza sesamo y vi que alquilaban un cuarto sucio :3. Stan: Es cierto, ¿cuanto pagas?. Oscar: De 1.000.000 a 1.000.000.000.000 :3. Stan: ¿Eso no es mucho? OwO. Oscar: Nou :3. Stan: Okey oWo. Lizzie: No me digas que esto se convertira en la mansión de Kermit. Stan: ¿No era René? owo. Lizzie: Ahora es Kermit por motivos de la ley S.O.P.A. Stan: ¿La ley de sopa los domingos?. Raimi: Acá solo comemos pizza ._. Elmo: Peroh deh lah buenah. Todos: Elmo, callate. Oscar: Okey, entonces me quedo aqui, chau, me voy a dormir :3. Epílogo Oscar: ¿Sabían que mi verdadero nombre es Oscar Trisha Darwin Raglan Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Lozano III?. Elmo: Que interesante -limandose las uñas-.